


Fireworks In the Night

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: The Wilson Rogers Compilation [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: American Airlines, Domestic Fluff, Freebird - Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Fourth of July, and Sam's celebrating Steve's birthday while he's sleeping on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks In the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cakenlemons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakenlemons/gifts).



> Gifted to cakenlemons for boosting my spirits about this fic. Thanks again.
> 
> (I don't know why but I feel like this could also take place in an AU where Sam and Steve are, well...Sam and Steve. In other words there would be no Avengers, and the two would just be a couple of adults, but I guess you can decide whether or not to have this in mind so it's really just up to you.)
> 
> An AU where Sam and Steve are dating though not thoroughly mentioned. I'm pretty sure I'm no good when it comes to Sam and Steve fics because this is actually my first time writing one so I'm sorry if it's not that great. Characterization might be a bit off (Yeah right, "a bit".)
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Happy Fourth!

Sam stared intently as he entered the living room, finding a sleeping yet snoring Steve resting on his couch. Empty bottles of beer lay scattered on the floor. The two had been celebrating Steve's birthday, which was surprisingly on July 4th. They'd been planning to go see fireworks together, though considering that Steve was fast asleep on the couch, it didn't seem like that would be happening any time soon.

Sam placed the six pack of beer in his hands down on the ground. He had left the living room to go get more, but it seemed that now he wouldn't be needing it. He walked over to Steve and smiled as the man continued to snore, one arm lying limp against his chest while the other dangled off the side of the couch. His legs were sprawled out against the edge and frame of the sofa.

Wilson found the sight amusing as he walked to the front of the couch, carefully sitting down right in front of Steve. He ran his fingers through his hair, admiring how soft it was. Sam removed his hand a moment later as he turned to look out the window. He wouldn't be able to see any fireworks from here, but Sam could still hear the loud booms that filled the sky as they exploded into a ball of colorful sparks. It would've been nice to be able to see them too.

Sam's focus turned back to Steve as a loud snore came from behind. He'd have to remember to take a video before Steve woke up.

Sam slowly lifted himself from the couch as he headed towards the fridge. He'd been keeping a tiny cake in order to celebrate Rogers' birthday. Clearly, Steve wouldn't be eating it any time soon, but that didn't mean Sam couldn't sneak a little bite.

Wilson pushed the fridge door close with his elbow before grabbing a fork from a nearby drawer. He headed right back to the couch, sitting where he had sat just moments ago. He cut a small piece out and started to eat, ignoring the continuous snores that came from the man behind him.

After he swallowed the remaining bit of cake in his mouth Sam looked down at the treat. It had been decorated for the Fourth of July, yet Sam had gotten it as a birthday cake...

Maybe he should've gotten a different cake.

Nonetheless, it tasted sweet. That's probably all that Steve would've cared about anyways. And the thought behind it, possibly. Sam made a note to have some aspirin ready for him in the morning.

He placed the cake down on the table. Sam would remember to put it back in the fridge later.

Wilson sighed contentedly as he slouched his shoulders. He leaned backwards slightly onto Steve's body, making sure not to wake him up. But considering how drunk he could've been from all the beer, it was probably unlikely for him to wake up no matter what Sam did. With that in mind, Sam leaned backwards a bit more, eyeing Steve as the man mumbled in his sleep in between snores.

Once resting in a comfortable position, Sam looked out the window once more. It was pretty dark outside, probably meant the fireworks looked even nicer. 

Another loud boom was heard, and then another. Then several consecutive booms were heard and Sam was sure they were missing out on quite a show. Though as loud as the explosions seemed to be, the were nothing compared to the volume of Steve's monstrous snores. He must've been out cold.

Sam groaned in mild annoyance as he stared up at the ceiling. "Damn it Steve..." 

As the night went on and explosions outside continued to sound, Sam closed his eyes and fell asleep by Steve, ignoring the sound of his snoring and forgetting the fact that he had forgotten to put the cake back in the fridge. It wasn't like it really mattered though.

After all, it was the thought that counts.


End file.
